


Baby's First Christmas

by TooManyShips7572



Series: Posie Ann Halstead [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: It's Posie's first Christmas and Jay wants to make it one Hailey will never forget
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Posie Ann Halstead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556731
Kudos: 23





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been to the Christkindlesmarkt a few times when I’ve had to go to Chicago for work and it is wonderful and a lot of fun.

In the five an a half months that Jay and Hailey had been parents there have been a lot of firsts for Posie, her first laugh, the first time she slept through the night, her first time at the district, first thanksgiving but to say Jay and Hailey were most excited for her first Christmas would be an understatement. 

By some Christmas miracle Voight had managed to get Intelligence an entire week off and the parents were taking advantage of it. They already had plans to spend Christmas with the team at Voights house but they had other plans as well. 

Today they decided to take Posie on her first trip to the Christkindlmarket. Neither parent cared that she was only five months old and wouldn’t remember it, it had become a tradition for them even when they were partners to go at least once together and they kept that tradition going once they got together. 

“Hailey are you almost ready to go?” Jay asked as he finished packing up the diaper bag. 

“Yes, I just have to grab Posie’s blanket and pacifier then we can go.” Hailey called back from Posies bedroom as she grabbed what she needed and turned to get the baby out of her crib. 

“Your daddy doesn’t understand us girls need to take our time and he can’t rush us.” Hailey joked with Posie as they walked out of her room and headed downstairs to meet Jay. 

“Hey, I heard that!” Jay said when his girls finally came into the living room. 

“Then you should know that you can’t rush us, we want to look pretty for our date with with today, don’t we Posie?” Hailey spoke to both Jay and Posie. 

Jay just looked at both Hailey and Posie interacting and couldn’t help how much love he had for both of them. 

“Both of you are gorgeous just the way you are. I know that if I ever allow her to date Hank, Kevin, Adam and I are going to have to keep our guns cleaned and ready.” Jay told Hailey as she strapped Posie into her carseat and they walked out the door and to Jay’s truck. 

“None of you will be doing any of that to her.” Hailey told him as she got into the Ram while he settled Posies car seat into the base and then got into the truck and headed towards downtown. 

* * *

Half hour later finds Jay pulling into a parking lot close to where the Christmas market was taking place. Once parked they both got out of the truck and while Hailey grabbed Posie’s car seat, Jay grabbed the stroller and walked over to Hailey so she could connect the car seat to the stroller. 

“Do you think we should take the carrier too?” Jay asked as he fixed Posie’s hat and ran his finger along her cheek which elicited a smile for the baby. 

“That’s probably a good idea, she isn’t the biggest fan of the car seat after a while.” Hailey responded as she turned back to the truck and grabbed the carrier from the backseat, once she grabbed it and they locked the truck they were headed towards the market. 

As they walked towards the market they both reflected on the other times they came here. What started as something to do on a Sunday off from work fours years ago somehow became a tradition for these two and now they get to share it with their daughter. 

Hailey was the first to bring up the memories that they were both thinking about. 

“Can you believe we’ve been coming here for five years now?” Hailey asked as she picked the stroller through the entrance of the market. 

“Honestly no, I mean we came here to unwind after that horrible case and I will never forget how I had to force you out because you didn’t want people to stare at you.” Jay said as he hugged her a little closer remembering the case. 

They had been trying to track down a serial rapist for over 2 weeks when they decided to send Hailey and Kim undercover to a place they found the offender had frequented but they didn’t expect the guy to recognize Hailey and kidnap her and torture her for 3 days before they were finally able to rescue her. 

“You promised me you would beat anyone up if they said something to me.” Hailey laughed remembering how he all but dressed her and put her in the truck himself in order for them to go. 

While they continued walking Posie started to get fussy in the car seat. 

“You wanna hold her or put her in the carrier?” Hailey asked Jay as she grabbed Posie and her blanket and gave her back her pacifier. 

“I’ll put the carrier on and she can hang out in that.” Jay said as he grabbed the carrier from under the stroller and started putting it on. Once he had it on Hailey helped him get Posie settled in and once again fixed her hat and gave her daughter a kiss which earned her a gummy smile from the baby. 

“You know, you look pretty sexy with that baby strapped to you.” Hailey said to him and in reply she got his signature smirk and they were on their way to enjoy the rest of their day at the market. 

* * *

Christmas Eve

Today Hailey, Jay and Posie has plans to go spend time with Will, Natalie and Owen to exchange Christmas gifts since Christmas Day was gonna be spent at Voight’s house with the team. 

Hailey and Posie were hanging out at home trying to stay warm from the snowstorm that was currently plummeting Chicago and finishing up some last minute gift wrapping. 

Jay has told Hailey earlier that he had to run a few errands but what he didn’t tell Hailey was those errands were to the jewelry store and to Voight’s house to finalize his plan to propose to Hailey on Christmas. 

* * *

Christmas Morning 

Around 7am Jay could hear Posie start waking up from the monitor that was next to the bed and he decided to let Hailey sleep in a bit and he also needed to talk to his daughter about the plan for today. 

Slowly getting out of bed, he pulled the blankets up to cover Hailey up and headed towards the nursery. 

As he walked in he saw Posie on her belly with her pacifier half in her mouth and a big smile on her face when she saw Jay. 

“Good morning princess and merry Christmas.” Jay said as he picked the baby up and gave her a kiss as he walked over to the changing table to change her diaper. 

“So you remember today is a big day for us, not only is it your first Christmas but it’s the day daddy is gonna ask mommy to marry him.” Jay told her as he changed her diaper and was rewarded with smile and laugh. 

“Yes, so when we go to grandpa Hanks house we are gonna surprise her after presents. You get to wear the special onesie that we had aunt Vanessa get for you.” Jay kept talking to Posie as he finished changing her diaper and sipping her sleeper back up. 

Once Posie was back in her daddy’s arms she gave him a gummy smile as her pacifier fell out of her mouth and let out a small laugh as she snuggled into his arms. 

Jay bent down to pick up the pacifier and grabbed her favorite blanket and headed downstairs to warm up a bottle for her. As the father daughter duo was just about to head downstairs they saw Hailey come out of the bedroom. 

“Well good morning sunshine.” Jay said as Hailey shuffled over to her two favorite people and gave them both a kiss. 

“‘Merry Christmas Posie Ann and you too babe.” Hailey responded as Jay gave her the baby and they headed downstairs. 

“Merry Christmas babe.” Jay told her as they walked into the living room. 

“Miss Posie, do you want breakfast or to see what Santa brought you” Hailey asked the baby who in turn started getting fussy and palming at Haileys chest. 

“Eating first it is then.” Jay laughed at his daughters action, there was no denying who Posie belonged to with her appetite. 

* * *

Voight’s House 

After spending the morning opening presents and putting new toys together and watching Christmas movies the little family showed up at Voight’s house to celebrate with the team. 

As soon as they walked in the door Voight was there waiting for them and took Posies car seat right out of Jays hands and walked into the living. 

“Merry Christmas to you to Sarge.” Both Jay and Hailey said sarcastically as they follow him into the living room where everyone else is. 

“It’s about time y’all showed up, we’ve been waiting for that little girl for awhile now.” Kevin told them as they took their coats and hats off. 

“Jeez, we have a baby and we get forgotten about.” Hailey said to Jay as she gave Kevin a hug and then proceeded to hug the rest of the team. 

“I mean we like you guys too but she’s just cute and snuggly.” Vanessa told them as she was able to get Posie from Hank and get in some baby snuggles. 

“Where did you get her outfit?” Kim asked Hailey when she came and sat next to her. 

“It was actually a Christmas present from Will and Natalie yesterday, isn’t it so cute?” Hailey responded to Kim as she heard Posie start to get fussy. 

“Rojas give me my baby back, she’s hungry.” Jay jokingly said as Posie started crying harder and Rojas just handed her back to Jay. 

“Way to go, you made her cry.” Adam said which earned him a smack from Kim. 

“Bro, did you not hear she’s hungry” Kevin jumped in. 

Hailey took Posie from Jay and grabbed her cover before situating the baby and feeding her. 

While she was feeding the baby gifts were passed out but most of them were of course for Posie Ann. By the time the gifts had been passed out and opened Posie was content and very eagerly watching everyone and playing with a few pieces of wrapping paper laughing at the crinkling sound it made. 

While Hailey was occupied with the baby and the team, Voight and Jay stepped into the kitchen. 

“You ready to do this?” Hank asked Jay as he handed Jay the ring that he had been holding onto for him. 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life but I’m also nervous as hell.” Jay told Voight honestly. 

Hank Voight would admit that when he first met Jay Halstead he wasn’t so sure about him and then when he started dating Erin he definitely wasn’t too happy but seeing how much Jay has grown and changed over the years and how much he protects and loves his family has been a great experience. 

“Jay, both those girls in their love you more than anything in this world.” Voight reassured him. “Did Hailey ever tell you about the conversation we had when Rojas first joined and I split you guys up?” Voight asked Jay. 

“No, but I remember she stormed into your office and was not happy.” Jay responded as he turned the ring box over in his hands. 

“She asked why I was splitting you guys up since you guys ‘were working’ she was so pissed.” Voight recalled that day fondly. 

“I remember her being so pissed about it but everything worked out and though Rojas has been with us a while she is a great fit and I know her and Hailey living together really helped both of them.” Jay let Voight know

“Hey, what are you two doing in here?” Hailey asked as she walked into the kitchen with the baby. 

“Just recalling that time you stormed into my office pissed that I was separating you two for a temporary amount of time.” Hank laughed at the look on her face. 

“In my defense, I wasn’t sure why you did it until that moment.” Hailey responded as Jay took his daughter from her mom and walked out of the room. 

“Where are you taking my baby Jay Halstead?” Hailey asked. 

“She needs to be changed, we will be right back and you can have YOUR baby back.” Jay smirked as he took his daughter to get changed. 

While the entire team knew what Jay was up to Hailey was completely oblivious to the fact that in about ten minutes she would be asked a very important question. 

As Hailey and Voight walked back into the living room and joined the rest of the team Jay was upstairs with Posie going over their plan. 

“Ok princess, this is your moment, I’m going to hand you to mommy and then you gotta make sure to show off your onesie, think you can do that for me?” Jay asked the baby as finished snapping the onesie and pulling up her new tutu skirt. 

As Jay and Posie headed back into the living room he took a moment to look at Hailey, she was laughing at something Adam said and just looked so happy and relaxed. 

Jay caught Hanks eye and just nodded at him as he walked into the living room towards Hailey to hand the baby back to her. 

“There’s my girl.” Hailey smiled brightly as she took Posie from Jay and cuddled her close. While she was doing that she didn’t realize that Jay was behind her and getting ready to bend down when he nodded at Vanessa who knew what that meant. 

“Hey, what happened to her Christmas outfit?” Vanessa asked as Hailey realized that her daughter was in a new outfit. 

As she looked at the outfit, she gasped when she read the front of the onesie and spun around only to stop and stare as she saw Jay down on one knee with an engagement ring staring back at her. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears started pouring down her face and she held on tightly to her daughter. 

“Hailey, from the moment I met you at the robbery homicide at the bank I was intrigued by you. Once we became partners all I wanted to do was be there for you, we not only became partners but best friends. You cared more about me than anyone else in my life ever did and you forced me to do things that I didn’t want to do but you knew I needed to so that I could be a better person. When we started dating I knew I had found my soulmate and would do anything to protect you wether it was at work or off the clock. You became my home and the light of my life. When I found out you were pregnant I knew my life was just going to get better and Posie coming into our lives just made me love you a thousand times more. Seeing you be a mother to her makes me smile everytime. So Hailey Ann Upton, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” Jay finally asked as Hailey just stood their crying and nodding her head. 

“YES! A million times yes! I love you Jay Halstead.” Hailey finally said and Kim took Posie from her as she felt Jay slide the ring in her finger and stand up grabbing her and kissing her like his life depended on it. 

“‘Merry Christmas Hailey” Jay whispered as he pulled back and wiped her tears. 

“Merry Christmas Jay.” Hailey said as she kissed him again.


End file.
